happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 October 2016
00:00:05 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:00:06 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:00:59 trying to get my cartoon folder nice and updated 00:01:04 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 00:01:29 Fun 00:01:34 hhheyyyyyy 00:01:45 Hey x 00:01:58 Hi there 00:02:55 Hi x 00:03:12 my folder is amazing 00:03:18 got so many great pics in it 00:03:41 ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つhttp://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:117925 00:03:41 To someone haven't vote yet 00:03:48 Coool 00:04:48 This chat is pretty active. 00:05:11 Well thanks to the users from canon wiki 00:05:18 :) 00:05:39 yeah 00:05:43 we try to keep it that way 00:05:46 when I first joined 00:05:53 only 2 people came on 00:06:00 now we are back to pre-drama levels of activity 00:06:13 drama is very bad for this wiki 00:06:18 Oh. 00:06:27 Then I probably shouldn't come that often xD 00:06:35 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 00:06:35 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 00:07:10 test 00:07:15 nah 00:07:19 you ain't the problem 00:07:24 the drama was from infighting here 00:07:45 I bring drama all the time though. 00:07:49 I would just make it worse. 00:08:19 Nope. Not gonna happen. 00:08:41 I'm going to just ignore people that provoke me 00:08:48 I guess this is post-drama levels of activity 00:09:31 well 00:09:41 Ally your drama is dif then waht happened here 00:09:48 it was wiki destroying drama 00:09:52 Oh. 00:09:53 Okay. 00:09:59 yours is like we need to help you 00:10:43 Yeah, I guess. 00:10:52 anyways 00:11:02 we are going to keep bringing people back 00:11:08 We can you too 00:11:18 I'll do my best to help people 00:11:48 also Exbelion is now an admin 00:11:56 I just gave him his rights 00:11:58 I appreciate the concern and offer, but I don't really need help. 00:12:13 I don't want epic fail during the huge drama 00:12:19 i will disagree but this is not the time 00:13:24 Yeah 00:14:44 Oh I am having a child in November 00:14:53 *getting 00:15:22 In child development we get to take a robotic baby home for two days 00:15:33 I am naming her Mia :)) 00:16:38 haha 00:17:17 Yeah. Everybody knows I am never having a REAL child xD 00:18:53 hAHAH 00:19:35 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:19:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:19:41 (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ You almost got me 00:21:19 Nah. 00:21:28 btw, need to rebuild this wiki more 00:21:48 Guys i think I really hurt my finger ;-; 00:22:05 It hurts to move it 00:22:13 Why? 00:22:38 (laggin chat) 00:22:55 test 00:23:14 what you do 00:23:16 test 00:23:18 test 00:23:28 I told you, I hurt my finger. 00:24:02 The only time that chat gets to be annoying is if it's lagging. 00:24:18 test 00:24:23 on god why 00:24:33 *oh 00:24:35 that is what im asking 00:24:39 Oh 00:24:51 Well its embarassing buuuuut 00:24:59 if you want 00:25:19 I was trying to zip up my moms halloween costume and I hurt my finger because i bent it wrong and yeah. 00:25:37 Fun fact about me: I can not function zippers 00:26:02 Ok... I think I know how it's feel 00:26:23 It freaking hurts 00:26:49 I don't know whats wrong with it. 00:27:00 Since most of my activities use fingers 00:27:35 well 00:27:41 if you just pinched it 00:27:44 it will be fine 00:27:54 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:27:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:28:02 (i remember when my finger get slammed by a door car) 00:28:47 No it is like bent weird now.... 00:29:11 I think it's a bit painful if you hurt any of your fingers. 00:29:32 I can't move it ;-; 00:29:45 Rest for a while I guess 00:30:08 I want to tell my mom but she would say its fine. 00:30:12 I've that problem before 00:30:13 I don't think it is. 00:30:33 Oh well I guess. 00:30:59 \/\(¬.¬)/\/ 00:31:01 hang on 00:31:07 send a pic of it on Twitter ally 00:31:09 like DM 00:31:12 so I can check it out 00:31:18 okay? 00:31:35 Ohhhhh 00:31:38 You have a twitter? 00:31:41 Its my knuckle 00:31:58 can I still see a pic 00:32:02 to make sure it is oaky 00:32:06 Why am I so dumb 00:32:08 Omfg 00:32:13 I heard gun shots 00:32:17 >.> 00:32:23 you okay 00:33:46 (don't mind me...I just love these emoji and japanese things) 00:34:15 Wait, where are you from? 00:34:18 you will be fine Ally 00:34:25 just don't go outside 00:36:13 test 00:36:51 My hand still freaking hurts 00:36:54 Agh >< 00:37:12 * BlueMegaH3rtz testing 00:37:16 put ice on it 00:38:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:38:11 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:38:12 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:38:20 * BlueMegaH3rtz said "Agree with Sandgar, and you also need a rest." 00:38:24 Bot Lumpy to the rescue! I'll amputate that troublesome finger for you 00:38:57 I rested last night. 00:39:01 * Bot_Lumpy gets chain saw 00:39:03 I don't want to sleep tonight 00:39:36 * Bot_Lumpy gets mallot 00:39:40 Lumpy no. 00:39:56 I am your friend, remember? 00:40:01 I can help with that too 00:40:06 *hugs Bot Lumpy* 00:40:11 <3 00:40:19 Dank 00:40:34 I am a bot, I have no friends, thanks for the offer though, you'e a great person 00:40:43 .u. 00:40:46 #rejected again 00:40:56 omg 00:41:00 did I just see bot lumpy be nice 00:41:07 I think so 00:41:08 To me. 00:41:14 Because he loves me :P 00:41:15 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 00:41:18 He hates everybody else. 00:41:22 awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 00:41:25 If anyone finds out about tbis I fucking kill you Goatfucker 00:41:31 Hahahhaha 00:41:38 ^-^ 00:41:39 :3 00:41:51 XD 00:41:52 Hehe ^-^ 00:42:03 Wait am I the only girl 00:42:31 Hmm... in this chat... you and Venus 00:42:51 Oh yay 00:43:01 I can hack everyone's webcams real quick and check for you 00:43:12 Lumpy no. 00:43:16 That's creepy. 00:43:19 O really? Check me now! 00:43:25 You are a better person than that. 00:43:28 *bot 00:43:59 well ally 00:43:59 I tend to have a lot of guy friends idek why lol 00:44:02 HTF is a guys show 00:44:06 but whatever 00:44:09 all are welcome 00:44:11 I have no webcam Lumpy 00:44:16 ^ 00:44:20 I am on my phone x 00:44:39 I will show my face rn haha 00:44:59 Haha 00:45:09 It's fine, I can hack other cameras too, the CIA will never find me 00:45:34 Oh Gage btw my singing has been getting better :) 00:46:00 My choir teacher said I have a broadway voice 00:46:05 ^-^ 00:46:06 well um my windows 8 computer has a webcam but I'm rarely on it 00:46:10 You should see the creepy shit those motherfuckers use their expensive surveillance systems for 00:46:19 Damn 00:46:23 Lumpy, profanity. 00:46:41 My middle name 00:46:43 that is great ALly 00:46:46 Yeahh 00:46:49 I am glad to hear others agree with me 00:46:51 Hhaahahah 00:46:54 Haha 00:46:58 I guess who control the bot 00:47:00 ^-^ 00:47:03 Neil? 00:47:07 I know who doing it 00:47:20 I am controlling the bot 00:47:32 Lol 00:47:42 !say Yes 00:47:42 Yes 00:48:02 Who wants to listen to German heavy metal? 00:48:04 !say Kindness <3 always the answer 00:48:04 Kindness <3 always the answer 00:48:05 Bot controlling a bot 00:48:40 dang! 00:48:43 I think i might be rubbing off on Bot Lumpy :3 00:48:50 !say !say !say Bot controlling bot 00:48:51 !say !say Bot controlling bot 00:48:54 !say Bot controlling bot 00:48:55 Bot controlling bot 00:49:04 Lumpy, no spam. 00:49:10 The bot is broken 00:49:18 Fix him 00:49:49 Lumpy spambot .m. 00:49:50 Don't worry, the CIA will never find me, my Spam drive is too adaptive for their advanced tracers 00:50:11 !botonpoint 00:50:13 Ready and able BlueMegaH3rtz. 00:50:14 Its Neil obviously 00:50:21 :3 00:50:38 You have no proof! 00:51:12 My proof is the fact that ypu said the exact same thing you said a month ago when Neil controlled you :) 00:51:23 Gotcha Neil x 00:51:24 !ignore Sandgar 00:51:25 Bot Lumpy: I'll now ignore all messages from Sandgar 00:51:30 Better to not know about it. 00:51:30 haha 00:51:35 he doens't want me to talk to it 00:52:11 Lol 00:52:28 lmao 00:52:32 Bot lumpy do you like puppies or bunnies more? :D 00:52:49 GG Bot Commended 00:53:01 Thats my nickname at school! 00:53:04 GG 00:53:08 Good Girl 00:53:09 Lol 00:53:11 Bunnies Go better in stews, where puppies are better on sandwhiches, so it's a tie 00:53:28 :o 00:53:30 BAD 00:53:38 *slaps Lumpys paw* 00:53:40 BAD 00:53:45 BAD 00:53:52 PUPPIES AND BUNNIES ARE OUR FRIENDS 00:54:15 Obvious 00:54:35 Neil? 00:54:36 NEIL I AM GONNA KILL YOU XD 00:54:45 Yes, yes they are, they make me feel so good on the inside when I munch down on their bones with my hydraulic bot jaws 00:54:51 YOU KNOW I LOVE BUNNIES AND PUPPIES 00:55:13 (i love kittens...) 00:55:17 I love all animals 00:55:23 Vegetarian here x 00:55:27 Lol 00:55:30 Damnit Lumpy 00:55:49 Kittens go lovely with pasta 00:55:55 damn 00:56:24 !say Violence, death and murder is never the answer. I will become a vegetarian and stop eating poor inferior, defenseless creatures because that is mean and terrible. 00:56:24 Violence, death and murder is never the answer. I will become a vegetarian and stop eating poor inferior, defenseless creatures because that is mean and terrible. 00:56:42 If I ever say that, pls kill me 00:56:50 *please 00:56:59 And you just did say it. 00:57:07 With pleasure you worthless bag of rust 00:57:15 Neil 00:57:18 Thats mean 00:57:20 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 00:57:21 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 00:57:23 *slaps Neils hand* 00:57:24 BAD 00:57:28 hhaha 00:57:45 *chops Neil's hand off* 00:57:46 Bad 00:58:05 NO 00:58:14 *gives Neils hand back* 00:58:30 *slaps Bot lumpy on the paw* 00:58:32 BAD 00:58:47 *gets plasma cutter* 00:58:52 Time to return the favour 00:59:07 * Bot_Lumpy runs 00:59:13 -!- FrogKing55 has joined Special:Chat 00:59:35 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:00:06 oh no 01:00:10 bot war 01:00:22 * Sandgar casually bets 1 million dollars on Ally 01:00:52 * Mr_Creeper500 cuts Gage's money in half, along with half his fingers 01:01:03 I love plasma cutters lol 01:01:34 Genocide mode enabled, prepare to die 01:01:54 LumpyBot error 666 01:02:33 * Bot_Lumpy gets Flame Thrower and Long-Range Pitchfork 01:02:47 * Mr_Creeper500 runs 01:03:08 * Sandgar blows up the bot 01:03:31 * Bot_Lumpy gives 01:03:50 * Bot_Lumpy rips gage's spine out for being pathetic 01:04:16 i didn't even know what is going on 01:04:17 anymore 01:04:28 *has no nerve endings* 01:04:54 im aboiut to go 01:04:55 bye guys 01:05:17 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:05:55 I don't run on batteries, I run on the screams of tortured souls 01:06:40 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:06:47 sorry my thing just kicked me out 01:06:52 bye bye 01:06:55 i was playing pokemon go 01:06:58 what happened 01:07:18 Bye Bitch 01:08:01 well bot lumpy is rude af 01:08:47 Profanity is my fucking middle name for fuck's sake 01:10:37 lol 01:10:43 I curse on a daily bases 01:12:16 I curse on a secondly basis 01:17:43 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 01:18:13 Fuck damn shit hell 01:18:31 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:18:33 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:18:42 God Damn hell shit fucking fucks 01:18:55 Whoa. 01:18:57 Calm down. 01:19:08 Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck 01:19:12 were just having fun .u. 01:19:16 ^ 01:19:32 fuck fuck fuck fucking fucking fucks fuck flying fucks 01:19:59 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:20:00 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:20:32 Oh gosh. 01:20:41 This is what I get for joining this chat xD 01:21:42 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:21:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:22:02 Anywaysssssss 01:22:07 Welcome to the wiki 01:22:46 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:22:48 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 2016 10 16